The present invention discloses generally an electric connecting device for electrically controlled fluid valves, and more specifically pilot valves connected to a corresponding number of main valves in a modular valve array. Each pilot valve has equally placed contact pins, normally three contact pins, which are to be connected to an inter-connecting cable with a plurality of conductors via an electric connecting module. By "a corresponding number" is meant either that each main valve (in particular a pneumatic, directional valve) has a single pilot valve or that at least two pilot valves are mounted on each main valve for controlling the function thereof.
In a known connecting device of a similar kind, the connecting modules are contained in a special plug-in-unit, which is mechanically fixed to the main valves and contains electrical connections, which are connected to the contact pins of the pilot valves in a predetermined manner. Thus, a plug-in-unit of this kind must be adapted to the dimensions of a particular valve array and the number of valves therein.